


Sometimes being a vampire can really suck

by tol_but_smol



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, First Meetings, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_but_smol/pseuds/tol_but_smol
Summary: Soulmate vampire AU! Every vampire has a soulmate, they can be human, vampire, any gender and when they meet you know their your soulmate.
Relationships: Chris Kendall/PJ Liguori, Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Tyler Oakley/Troye Sivan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sometimes being a vampire can really suck

It has been 100 years since I have been turned into a vampire. Luckily, I'm not grumpy and lonely like most stereotypical vampires. I live in a house with my two best friends. There is Pj, and we have been friends for about 90 years. He was turned around the same time as me. We got a flat together soon after because we enjoyed each others company. We chose a flat that has 4 bedrooms because we wanted to help newborns and give shelter to abandoned vampires. 

About 20 years after buying the apartment we met Chris on a hunt for some food. We ran into him and I noticed something was happening as soon as Chris and Peej locked eyes. They smiled at each other and I felt very uncomfortable. 

"So, you're my mate?" Pj smirked as he circles Chris.

"I believe so." Chris said while he ran his hand down Pj's arm.

During this entire exchange I tried to avoid looking at them by looking at the sky or around me. The sexual tension was so thick they looked like they were going to pounce on each other at any second.

I told Chris he was welcome to live with us and he agreed instantly. He immediately fit into our group with his humor and kindness.

As much as I loved Chris and Pj it was hard for me to live with two mates. I was constantly third wheeling. We would be watching a film and not even 20 minutes into the movie I could here them making out on the couch next to mine. The making out wasn't even the worst part I was constantly woken up because they were busy going at it in the room next to mine. 

I had to deal with the third wheeling for 40 years, but then we met Tyler. All three of us were hunting around when we met an eccentric and goofy vampire. He was still pretty young only being 5 years, but he didn't know any other vampires. We offered him a room at our flat and he accepted.

So that is where we are today. Tyler, Chris, Pj, and me. Tyler and I still haven't found our mates, but we hope to find them soon. We all enjoy hanging out and we all get along well.

A house full of goofy vampires. Who aren't scary at all, despite rumors. We only feed on live humans when absolutely necessary, feeding on mostly animals. The only people who don't know we are human are us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Phil!" I heard someone yell. I was sat in my room reading a book I had just recently bought.

"What the hell do you want!" I yelled back. 

"We are going to get some food! Do you want to come or are you going to sit in your room all night again?"

"Fine! I am coming!" I closed my book and walked to the door. I saw Tyler leaning against the door, playing on his phone.

"Where are the other two?" I asked as I leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Their room. I knocked and told them I was leaving, but I don't know how long it will take them to get ready. You know how they are." Tyler said, his eyes not leaving his phone. 

I nodded and pressed my head against the wall. A couple minutes later I heard Chris and Pj walk into the room.

"Took you guys long enough! I'm not getting any younger here!" Tyler scolded.

"You're a vampire, we don't age you idiot." I mumbled.

"Did I ask for you opinion?" Tyler raised his eyebrow.

"Can we just go get food. You guys kind of interrupted something important." Chris groaned.

Tyler scoffed. "Important? You guys were probably making out and about to have sex! It's not like you do it every day!" 

I giggled, while Chris and Pj glared at Tyler.

"You're just jealous you haven't found your mate!" Pj retorted. Tyler glared and went to hit Pj. I grabbed his arm before he could swing. 

"Guys! Calm down! What is the matter with you?" I separated them. "Let's just go get food. I hope you guys are just hungry."

"Fine." Tyler was the first to walk out the door. I followed him while Chris and Pj followed me.

We head into the nearest forest, ate, and headed home. When we entered the house I felt the awkward tension. 

Tyler was the first to speak. "I will be back later."

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Out." He said while he shut the door behind him.

I turned and looked at Chris and Pj. "What is going on between you guys. We have never argued before! Why now?"

"You haven't figured it out?" Pj raised his eyebrow.

"Figured what out?" I scrunched up my face in confusion.

"Tyler hasn't been his self lately. I think he's just lonely." Chris muttered.

Pj nodded. "He isn't mad at Chris and I. He is just jealous of our relationship."

"Well, let's hope he finds his mate soon, because I can't stand all of this tension and arguing." I groaned while I walked to my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been a couple hours since Tyler left the house. I sat on the sofa in the lounge watching the TV. I finally heard the door open and close. I looked at Tyler and I noticed something was different. Tyler walked in with a huge grin and a far away look.

"Tyler are you okay?" I turned down the volume on the TV and Tyler laid down next to me.

"Am I okay? My dear friend Philip I am far better than okay. I found him and he is perfect. He has soft brown curly locks and the prettiest bright blue eyes. His smile is so bright and his beauty took my breath away. OH and his voice. He has the voice of an angel." Tyler continued to gush about the boy he met.

"Tyler?! You met your mate!" I smiled largely.

"I sure did. He is so cute! Oh! I took a selfie with him look!" Tyler reached for his phone and showed me a picture on it.

"Aw, Tyler! You guys are so cute!" I smiled. 

"I know right?" He smiled again.

"How did you meet?" I asked him.

"Well I went to a bar and he was singing. We met eyes and I knew he was the one." 

"Wait, Tyler. Is he a human?" 

"Well.. yeah." 

"I'm happy for you Ty, but be careful." I warned.

"I know, I know. I have read the book. Can't control yourself around human mates blah blah blah! I vill suck ze blood blah blah blah!" Tyler mocked. I giggled, but gave him a serious look.

"I am only trying to help Tyler." I patted his back. I noticed Pj walk into the room. 

"What is going on?" Pj asked us.

"I found my mate!" Tyler cheered.

"What really?!" Pj's smile grew. "Chris! Tyler found his mate!" 

Chris ran into the room. "No way. Really?" Tyler pulled out his phone to show Chris and Pj the photo.

"He's human." I pointed out.

Chris and Pj looked up.

"Well shit Ty." Chris mumbled.

"Are you going to turn him?" Pj asked.

"I have thought about it, but he is so full of life and has a lot going for him. He's kind of a popular singer." Tyler looked down.

"Tyler. Does he know you're a vampire?" I questioned.

"About that..." Tyler giggled.

"Tyler!" I gasped. "You have to tell him!"

"I know that, but we were kinda busy! I didn't want to ruin his night with my problems!"

"When can you see him again?" I asked.

"He sings at that same bar every Thursday night." Tyler assured me.

"Well next Thursday, you're going to that bar and telling him what you are." 

"Okay, on one condition." Tyler smirked. "You come with me."

"Why? He's your mate not mine." I argued.

"Yeah, but you never leave the house! You need to get out!" Tyler argued.

"Pfffft. I leave the house." Everyone in the room gave Phil an unimpressed look.

"Fine! I'll go!" I groaned. Tyler cheered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day I sat on the sofa watching Netflix. Pj walked into the room and sat next to me. Chris and Tyler went out to get some food. I kept thinking about mates and found it weird that I was the oldest of the group and the last to find my mate. If I ever find them.

"Hey Pj. Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure Phil. What is it?"

"How did you know Chris was your mate?"

Pj sighed. "It's a magical feeling Phil. You see your mate, your skin tingles and you feel your stomach sink. You get light headed and the person you are looking at is probably the most beautiful thing you have ever seen. You finally feel complete. For me it felt like I was alive again." Pj smiled to himself. "That feeling never goes away. I still feel all of those things whenever I'm with Chris."

"I'm excited to meet my mate." I smiled to myself.

"Me too." Pj smiled.

I smiled back and we both went back to watching Netflix.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was the day I agreed to go with Tyler to the bar. I was slightly nervous because I haven't really interacted with humans for years, but this should be fun...  
I put on a classy blue button up and pulled on some skinny jeans. I thought I looked pretty nice so I grabbed my phone and headed for the door.

"Tyler! Are you ready?" I yelled.

"Yeah! One second." I heard Tyler yell back.

"Have fun Chris and Pj! Ty and I will be gone for a little bit."

I saw Tyler walk up to me with a smile on his face.

"I'm ready." He grinned.

"Let's go." I opened the door for him.

We walked for a couple minutes and arrived at our destination.

"This is it." Tyler said as he opened the door.

I followed Tyler in and smiled. There was a lot of people chatting and drinking. Soft music played throughout the room.

"Let's get a drink." Tyler winked at me. We walked to the bar and ordered.

I noticed someone walk onto the stage and stood in front of the microphone. I elbowed Tyler and he turned around and smiled largely.

"That your boy?" I smirked.

"That's my boy." He nodded.

Tyler watched Troye perform with full on heart eyes. His eyes barely left the stage and he almost spilled his drink on me twice.

"Damn, Tyler. I have never seen you so quiet." I smirked.

"Hey!" He shouted and punched my arm.

Troye sang one last song and yelled a thank you before walking off stage.

"That's my cue!" Tyler said as he downed his drink and ran over to Troye. Troye saw Tyler and his face instantly brightened. I smirked and turned back to my drink.

"Hey there hot stuff." I heard someone whisper in my ear. I turned to tell this person to piss off, but my eyes met the most beautiful golden brown I have ever seen. I scanned the boy next to me from head to toe. He was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. He had soft tanned skin and straight brown hair. He had a dimple on his cheek and pink soft lips. My skin burned where his hand rested on my arm and my stomach was doing somersaults.

This was my mate.

"H-hi." I stammered with a smile. "I'm Phil."

"Dan." He smirked. "I've never seen you around here before! I mean, I would remember a gorgeous face like yours." Dan said flirtatiously while biting his lip.

"Uh yeah. This is my first time here. I don't go out much." I smiled.

"I don't know why, but when I saw you. I felt like I needed to be with you.. is that weird?" Dan asked.

"Nope. The same thing happened to me." I smiled.

"Good." Dan smiled and then pressed his lips against mine. My body was on fire and I have never felt so complete. Dan ran his fingers through my hair and I placed my arms around his waist.

"I'm a vampire." I said against Dan's lips.

"That's hot." Dan whispered against my lips.

"You're not shocked?" I asked pulling away.

"Nope. You aren't the first vampire I've met, but I will admit, you are definitely the hottest vampire I've ever met." Dan continued to kiss me again.

"Dan.."

"Hmm?"

"You're my mate." Dan pulled away from the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"Is that why I feel like this?" He raised an eyebrow. "Like you are the one for me. Why the butterflies in my stomach are going crazy?" I held his eye contact and nodded.

"Cool." He smiled. We continued kissing again. Dan's warmth burned my ice cold skin. I could feel Dan's pulse. Dan tasted like warm and cinnamon. I brought my lips to Dan's neck and started pressing soft kisses to his warm skin. I started nibbling on Dan's neck and Dan pulled me closer. All I could feel was Dan, all I could smell was Dan. I could feel my fangs growing and I wanted to sink them into Dan's skin and drink away. I gasped and pushed Dan away.

"What the hell Phil?" Dan asked as he gripped a table to keep his balance.

"I'm sorry, I just almost drank your blood."

"Oh.." Dan sat next to me.

"Vampires are warned about human mates." I said quietly.

"Why is that?" Dan asked.

"It's hard for us to control ourselves." Dan raised an eyebrow at me. "Apparently, the blood of your mate is the most amazing thing you will ever taste and a vampire can smell it."

"Okay? So why don't you just drink my blood?" Dan asked.

"That's another issue. It would be hard to stop myself. I could kill you." Dan let out a soft gasp at my words.

"Why don't you turn me into a vampire?" Dan asked.

"What? No. I would never do that."

"Why not?" Dan questioned.

"Because you have a life Dan. A human life. You have a family and friends and if you get turned, you have to leave that all behind." Dan frowned at me.

"You're wrong you know." Dan mumbled.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I don't have friends or a family. I have always been socially awkward and bad at making friends and my family disowned me when I came out to them." Dan whispered.

"Dan..." I pulled him into a hug.

"I have been alone for a couple months now.." Dan frowned and pulled me closer.

"Come live with me." I told Dan.

"What?"

"Come live with me! You're my mate and I want us to be together. I live with my friends Tyler, Chris, and Pj. They are all really friendly and would love to meet you!"

"Yes. I will." Dan smiled.

"Yay!" I cheered and lifted Dan up and hugged him tightly.

"Let's go home." I smiled.

I turned and saw Tyler looking at me. He saw Dan and smiled and gave me a thumbs up and I gave him one back.

"Who was that?" Dan asked.

"That was Tyler." I smiled.

I arrived at the flat and opened the door. It was surprisingly quiet.

"I thought you said you lived with three people.." Dan smirked.

"I do! Chris and Pj are probably in their bedroom and Tyler is still out." I pulled Dan towards my room.

"This is my room." I smiled. Dan giggled and walked around.

"I love it." Dan smiled at me. He sat on the bed and smiled largely. "This bed is so comfy!"

"You can sleep on it with me if you would like." I winked and Dan blushed.

I pressed my lips to Dan's and pushed him on the bed. Dan smirked into the kiss and pulled me on top of him.

"Hey Phil I hear- OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY I'M LEAVING!" I heard Pj slam the door shut. I laughed against Dan's lips, "that was Pj." Dan nodded in understanding.

"Let's go introduce you to them." I jumped off of my bed and had Dan follow me.

"Chris! Peej! Where are you guys?" I yelled across the flat.

"Lounge!" I heard Chris yell.

I grabbed Dan's hand and smiled at him. We walked into the lounge while Chris and Pj gave us a questioning look.

"Guys, this is Dan. My mate." I smiled while showing off Dan.

Chris and Pj smiled and jumped up to shake his hand. He shook their hands and smiled largely.

"Hi I'm Chris."

"Hello I'm Pj! I'm sorry I walked in on you guys it's just Phil usually isn't doing anything so I just assumed I could walk in." He smiled awkwardly.

"Pj, you're good." I gave him a thumbs up. "I was actually hoping Dan could live with us."

"Of course! Of course!" They smiled.

We heard the front door open and close and Tyler walked in with Troye.

"Um hello." I waved.

"Guys, this is Troye." Tyler said while kissing his cheek. "My beautiful mate."

"Hi Troye!" We all smiled and waved.

"Hi." He smiled.

We all awkwardly looked at each other.

"So do you guys want to watch a movie?" I asked. Everyone nodded in agreement and I set it up.

We all sat down on the sofas and watched the movie. After it ended everyone went to bed.

"Your friends are nice." Dan said as we entered my room.

"I know right?" I smiled at Dan and we both fell on my bed and cuddled as we fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been 2 months since Dan moved in. My life has been so much happier and I loved having someone to cuddle and kiss whenever I wanted.

I had almost drank Dan's blood 7 times. It really is hard to control myself. Dan just smells so good.

Dan and I were in a heated make out session when I felt the urge to drink his blood again. I pushed him away and turned around.

"Phil? Did it happen again?" Dan asked as he placed his hand on my back.

"Yeah."

"Well, Why don't you just turn me." Dan asked.

"What." I hissed at him.

"Turn me.. into a vampire."

I shook my head at Dan. "No! I told you no!"

"Have you ever thought about the future." I looked at Dan and raised an eyebrow. "As a vampire you don't age, as a human I do."

"Dan-"

"No. Don't 'Dan' me. Don't you want to be with me forever?"

"I do."

"Then turn me." Dan made eye contact with me and I held his gaze. He had a fair point. I could see that Dan really wanted this.

"You do realize it will hurt like hell, right?" I gave in. Asking the required questions to make sure Dan knew what he was getting into.

"I figured it would." Dan smirked.

"You also realize you will start to have cravings for blood, would not be able to go in direct sunlight, and as mentioned earlier, would be immortal?"

"I know, I know." Dan groaned.

"You would no longer be human Dan." I spoke quietly.

"Phil." Dan placed his hand in mine. "I know and I want to do this, for us."

I smiled at Dan and pressed our lips together.

"I will turn you when I feel ready."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took a couple more weeks before I felt ready. I had told everyone what I was planning to do and even though they didn't like it, they understood. Dan and I had the house to ourselves and I was nervous.

Dan was sat on our bed. I looked him and asked quietly, "are you ready?"

Dan nodded and I kissed him gently. I tried my best to make it comfortable for him. I covered the bed in pillows and blankets. I gently pushed him back on the bed and kissed his neck.

I pulled back and looked at Dan one last time. He was breathing heavily. I took in his beautiful tanned skin and his bright golden eyes. I hugged him tight and laid him back down.

"I love you, Dan."

"I love you too, Phil."

I pressed my lips to Dan's and ran my fingers through his hair. I kissed down his neck and for once I didn't pull back. I sunk my teeth into Dan's neck.

Dan screeched loudly and I felt tears build in my eyes. I remember how bad this hurt. I placed my hand in his hair and ran my fingers through his locks smoothly.

Dan's blood was amazing. It tasted of warmth and Dan. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the taste. I knew I would never taste something so good again. I gulped it down and realized I had to pull away before I killed Dan. 

My sweet Dan. 

He was covered in blood and barely breathing. I hurried and cut my wrist open and dripped some of my blood in Dan's mouth. I noticed him lick it off of his lips and I knew he would be okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat by Dan patiently waiting. It had been 4 hours since I turned him. I had ran to the fridge and got a couple of pints of blood. I knew he would need it. I also knew he would be waking up any minute now.

The others came home an hour ago and came in to pat my back and tell me it was going to be okay. I rested my head on the bed and closed my eyes.

"Phil?" I heard someone whisper. I jumped up and noticed Dan stirring.

"Dan!" I smiled and pulled Dan into a hug.

"Hi Phil." He smiled and hugged me back. "I'm hungry." He groaned.

"Here." I tossed him the blood. He looked at it warily before drinking it. He finished quite a bit before placing it on the desk next to him.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Dead." He groaned sarcastically.

I giggled and placed my hand on his cheek.

"You're still beautiful." I smiled.

Dan giggled. "Thanks. So are you."

We both smiled at each other and I knew at that moment everything would be alright. Dan and I would be together forever. I would always be able to joke with my friends while making new friends along the way. Overall, I can finally be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Plz leave kudos and a comment :)


End file.
